Jack Shephard
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Jack Shephard | Age=37 | Place=Los Angeles, USA | Status=Vivo | Father=Christian Shephard | Mother=Margo Shephard | Marriage=Sarah Shephard (ex-esposa) | Siblings=Claire Littleton (por parte de pai) | Child=Nenhum | Profession=Médico especializado em Cirurgia de Colunas | ReasonAus=Procurando seu pai | ReasonTrip=Trazendo o corpo de seu pai para velório | Actor=Matthew Fox |}} Jack Shephard é um cirurgião de coluna e o verdadeiro líder dos sobreviventes da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Ele já controlou problemas lidando com situações que ele não conseguiria consertar. Entretanto, sua atitude de resolver problemas através da razão lhe deu a habilidade de ficar bem em crises. Ele também é o irmão por parte de pai de Claire Littleton, embora nenhum dos dois saiba disso. Jack já formou fortes laços com Kate e Juliet enquanto esteve na ilha. Antes da Ilha Jack Shephard nasceu em 1967 em Los Angeles, Califórnia e é filho de Christian e Margo Shephard. Quando era garoto, apanhou porque queria ajudar seu amigo Marc Silverman. Depois, seu pai lhe disse que ele “não tinha o que era preciso” para ser o tipo de cara que é herói dos outros. Depois de se formar rapidamente na escola de medicina da Universidade de Colúmbia (mas rápido que qualquer outro, de acordo com Juliet , Jack trabalhou no Hospital St. Sebastian com neurocirurgião residente na mesma área que seu pai, que estava no setor de atendimentos. Cerca de três anos antes do acidente, ele operou uma vítima de acidente de carro chamada Sarah, cuja coluna foi muito afetada no acidente. Jack estava convencido de que a cirurgia não poderia reverter a paralisia e decidiu contar a verdade à paciente, o que fez seu pai lhe dizer que ele deveria dar mais esperança a seus pacientes. Após essa cirurgia, confiante de que tinha falhado, decidiu aliviar o stress correndo (subindo e descendo) a arquibancada de num estádio. Aí ele conheceu o Desmond (personagem que mais a frente iria cruzar com ele na ilha) que lhe disse que milagres poderiam acontecer. Jack tinha certeza de a operação tinha falhado, mas Sarah mexeu os dedos voltou a sentir as pernas. , no dia do seu casamento.]] A promessa de Jack sendo cumprida de uma forma "milagrosa", uniu romanticamente o médico e a paciente. Após essa recuperação, eles se casam, mas a relação foi prejudicada pelas pressões dos trabalhos dos dois, que fazia com que se vissem muito pouco. Jack e seu pai trabalharam com um paciente chamado Angelo. Sua filha, Gabriela Busoni, disse que tinha procurado Jack porque ouviu falar do “milagre” que ele fez com Sarah. Ele disse a Gabriela que a situação era diferente, mas concordou em ajudar seu pai. Angelo morreu na mesa de operação por causa de um ataque do coração poucos meses depois de Jack remover o tumor com sucesso e no caminho de volta para seu carro, Jack encontrou-se com Gabriela. Eles acabaram se beijando, mas Jack disse a ela que aquilo não estava certo. Jack acabou confessando a sua esposa o que havia acontecido e ela disse que estava chateada com ele por seu excesso de trabalho e por sua obsessão compulsiva por consertar coisas. Desprezando sua honestidade, Sarah deixou Jack. Enquanto Jack e Sarah iniciavam o processo de divórcio, o médico começou a acreditar que a esposa estava tendo um affair com seu pai. Jack foi até o encontro do AA. que seu pai participava e bateu nele e depois ficou sabendo que ele estava sóbrio há 50 dias. Depois que Jack foi preso, Sarah pagou sua fiança dizendo que seu pai foi encontrá-la bêbado. Jack continuava pressionando Sarah para que ela dissesse com quem estava se encontrando, mas ela nunca disse o nome. Jack passou algum tempo na Tailândia onde conheceu a misteriosa Achara enquanto soltava pipa. Os dois começaram um relacionamento mas Jack não sabia nada sobre a vida da moça. Um dia resolveu segui-la e descobriu que ela tinha um estúdio de tatuagens. Ele a obrigou a dizer o que fazia e ela disse que podia ver o que as pessoas realmente eram e marcava isso na pele delas em forma de tatuagens. Jack exigiu que ela dissesse o que ele era e ela revelou que ele é um líder e um grande homem, mas que isso o faria solitário, assustado e irritado. Jack mandou que ela o tatuasse, mas ela o alertou que isso traria 'consequências'. No dia seguinte, Jack foi abordado por um bando ao sair de seu bangalô. Ao ver sua tatuagem, eles o surraram e mandaram que ele fosse embora daquele país. porque era tão importante o embarque de seu pai ao avião.]] Dois meses antes do acidente, o pai de Jack operou bêbado uma mulher grávida. A enfermeira contou a Jack que tomou a frente da cirurgia, mas era tarde demais para reparar o erro e a mulher morreu. Christian pressionou Jack a assinar um relatório dizendo que a mulher já não poderia ser salva, mas Jack, ao saber que a mulher estava grávida, revelou que seu pai causou a morte da paciente cortando sua artéria hepática. Jack tem uma meia irmã na Austrália, de quem ele não tem conhecimento, mas que está bem perto dele: É Claire. Em Par Avion, Christian foi visitar a mãe de sua filha no hospital. Lá, encontrou a garota e revelou a ela o parentesco. Em “The Hunting Party “ parecia que a mãe da garota estava sendo se algum modo pressionada por Christian. Seu pai viajou à Austrália pra visitar a filha. Jack procurou pelo pai no hotel onde ele havia se hospedado, mas acabou encontrando-o morto num beco por causa de um ataque do coração causado por excesso de álcool. Ele decidiu levar seu pai de volta para os Estados Unidos mas teve problemas para colocar o caixão no avião porque não tinha tomado as providências necessárias para o funeral. Antes do vôo, Jack conversou com Ana Lucia Cortez no bar do aeroporto, com que viajaria no mesmo avião e para quem prometeu tomar outra bebida durante a viagem, o que nunca aconteceu. No avião, Jack se sentou na poltrona 23B, perto de Rose, e conversou com ela enquanto seu marido Bernard estava no banheiro. Quando a turbulência começou, Jack assegurou a ela que tudo iria ficar bem, mas em seguida o avião se partiu ao meio. Jack depois contou a Kate que perdeu a consciência durante o acidente e que teve aulas de vôo Na Ilha 1ª Temporada thumb|left|Jack saindo da mata em sua primeira cena, assim que acorda da queda. Depois de andar pela selva, Jack correu em direção aos gritos que vinham da praia. Ele começou a ajudar os sobreviventes dos destroços da aeronave. Jack salvou Rose com massagam cardíaca quando seu coração parou de bater e salvou Claire da queda de um grande pedaço do avião. Relutante, Jack aceitou o cargo de líder na Ilha. Ele procurou o cockpit e o transceiver e os encontrou. Tomou a decisão de queimar a fuselagem, cremando desse modo os corpos daqueles que não tinham sobrevivido e evitando o ataque de animais. Jack matou Edward Mars por misericórdia depois que o tiro dado por Sawyer falhou. No sétimo dia, Jack salvou Boone de um afogamento quando ele falhou em resgatar uma mulher chamada Joanna. Depois de trazer Boone de volta à praia, Jack nadou de volta para salvar a mulher, mas não conseguiu. Jack se culpou por não ter conseguido salvar Joanna. Enquanto Jack lutava com as diferenças entre os sobreviventes, começou a ter visões de seu pai na Ilha em “Walkabout “ e “White Rabbit “, mas não é possível saber se as visões eram reais ou se eram alucinações. Ele encontrou o caixão de seu pai nas cavernas, mas estava vazio. As cavernas que Jack descobriu logo levaram à divisão entre ele e os sobreviventes. Alguns preferiram ficar com Sayid e Sawyer se recusando a deixar a praia em troca da proteção e da água fresca existente nas cavernas. Mas ainda assim, Jack conseguiu levar um grande número de sobreviventes da praia para as cavernas. Jack e Locke sempre tinha opiniões diferentes que os levavam a brigas, mas o médico era grato a ele por ter salvo sua vida da queda de um penhasco. Quando Jack ficou preso numa armadilha da caverna, os sobreviventes começaram o resgate liderados por Michael. O médico foi resgatado por Charlie, que era o único que tinha o tamanho necessário para resgatá-lo. Em sua busca por Charlie e Claire, Jack foi confrontado por Ethan antes de encontrar Charlie quase morto, pendurado numa árvore pelo pescoço. Se negando a deixar Charlie morrer, Jack ignorou os pedidos de Kate e continuou tentando reanimá-lo com massagem cardíaca até que o músico finalmente voltou a respirar. thumb|right|Jack tentando salvar a vida de Boone. O desafio seguinte de Jack veio no 40° dia, quando Locke lhe entregou Boone gravemente ferido. O médico fez de tudo para salvá-lo, até uma transfusão de seu próprio sangue equeria amputar a perna de Boone, mas no último minuto, ele acordou e pediu a Jack que não fizesse isso. Antes Sun também havia tentado impedir e Jack respondeu “não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!”. Jack não se conformou por ter deixado Boone morrer e pôs a culpa em Locke. Mesmo depois de contar o que havia acontecido (mantendo a parte da escotilha em segredo) Jack ainda desconfiava de Locke e os dois têm problemas desde então. No 44° dia, Jack saiu com Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley e Arzt para pegar dinamite no Black Rock para explodir a entrada da escotilha. No caminho de volta, ele e Kate impediram que Locke fosse puxado para dentro de um buraco pelo monstro. Jack ajudou a colocar a dinamite na porta da escotilha e pulou em cima de Hurley quando ele surta ao ver os números escritos na porta da escotilha e sai correndo gritando que eles são maus. Ele e Locke olharam para dentro de um longo e escuro túnel que apareceu depois da explosão da porta da escotilha. 2ª Temporada thumb|right|Jack e Sawyer depois do encontro com Tom. Quando Kate foi pega por Desmond na escotilha, Jack entrou para salvá-la e deu de cara com o “brotha”, lembrando-se de tê-lo encontrado em Los Angeles. , A descoberta da escotilha criou muita tensão entre Jack e Locke. Ele tinha grande dificuldade em deixar as coisas rolarem acreditando somente na fé, ao contrário de Locke e Eko. Jack deixou o contador regressivo correr para pressionar Locke e lhe dar a combinação da sala das armas para que ele pudesse fazer Sayid parar de torturar “Henry Gale´´. Jack competiu com Sawyer pela atenção de Kate e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo no meio da selva. thumb|left|Jack e Sawyer atirando nos Outros. Ele tratou Sawyer com antibióticos depois que ele levou um tiro de Mr. Friendly e ficou com uma infecção. Depois de Sawyer pegar os suprimentos médicos, Jack os ganhou de volta em um jogo de poker. Jack liderou uma expedição para encontrar Michael depois que ele fugiu. Ele ofereceu o falso “Henry Gale aos Outros em troca de Walt; mas eles não aceitaram. Depois ele encontrou Michael e o levou de volta à escotilha onde ele e Kate cuidaram de seus ferimentos. Determinado a ter o controle de volta, Jack foi com Locke e Kate para recuperar o restante das armas com Sawyer, depois que Michael disse que tinha um plano para pegar os Outros. Ele pegou uma arma de Sawyer e queimou a lista com as instruções do que deveria fazer. Sawyer revelou a ele como Ana Lucia pegou uma arma. Eles correram de volta para a Cisne quando ficaram sabendo que Ana Lucia estava sozinha na escotilha com Michael e Ben. Enquanto tratava o ferimento de Libby, mandou que Kate fosse com Sawyer até o local onde estavam as armas e a heroína. No 65° dia, Jack saiu com Kate, Michael, Sawyer e Hurley para encontrar os Outros, depois de ser alertado por Sayid que Michael havia sido corrompido. Jack imaginou um plano com Sayid, concordando que o muçulmano explorasse o acampamento inimigo antes que Jack fosse. Depois que Sawyer atirou e matou um dos Outros que o estava seguindo, Jack confrontou Michael sobre sua traição na frente de Hurley, Sawyer e Kate que revelou que Klugh havia lhe dado uma lista com seus nomes. Depois de soltar Hurley, Michael e Walt, os Outros levaram Kate, Jack e Sawyer para a estação A Hidra da Dharma. 3ª Temporada left|thumb|Jack vendo o vídeo que Ben mostra a ele. Depois de ter seu sangue colhido, Jack foi colocado em uma sala que já foi usada como aquário para tubarões e golfinhos. Ali, Jack conheceu Juliet, uma integrante dos Outros que foi designada para interrogá-lo. Jack tentou fugir surpreendeu Juliet enquanto ela lhe dava comida. Ele a agarrou e colocou um pedaço de prato quebrado em seu pescoço. Jack a arrastou pelos corredores da A Hidra e disse a ela que abrisse a porta, mas ela respondeu que se fizesse isso, eles morreriam. Então ele mesmo destravou a porta e água começou a jorrar dela. Jack e Juliet tentavam fechar a porta e ele apertou o botão amarelo na parede que fez a água começar a ser drenada. Então Juliet bateu nele que ficou inconsciente. Jack acordou na mesma sala e Juliet o estava observando através de um vidro sentada numa mesa do outro lado. Depois que Jack finalmente decidiu cooperar, Juliet revelou que tinha um arquivo contendo detalhes sobre toda a vida de Jack. Quando Juliet perguntou o que ele queria saber sobre Sarah, ele apenas perguntou: “Ela está feliz?”. Depois Jack foi interrogado por Benjamin Linus que revelou seu nome verdadeiro e o fato de que nasceu na Ilha. Ben citou a data e os eventos que ocorreram desde a queda do avião. Ele também provou que os Outros tinham contato com o mundo exterior mostrando a Jack lances da vitória do Boston Red Sox. Foi oferecido a ele uma viagem de volta para casa se ele decidisse cooperar. Quando Colleen ficou gravemente ferida por conta de um tiro, Juliet foi incapaz de estabilizá-la e Jack foi chamado para ajudar a salvar sua vida. Enquanto lavava as mãos antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia, Jack viu as radiografias na parede, mas Juliet disse que não eram de Colleen. Pouco depois de começar a atendê-la, Colleen teve uma parada cardíaca, mas quando Jack pediu o desfibrilador, lhe disseram que não estava funcionando e Colleen acabou morrendo. Depois de deixar Jack algemado à maca onde estava o corpo, Juliet voltou perturbada dizendo que não poderia salvar Colleen. Mas Jack disse que ela não poderia ser salva, porque estava morta antes mesmo de chegar à mesa de operação. Quando Juliet perguntou se ele estava falando aquilo para confortá-la, Jack respondeu que não tinha interesse em seu conforto. Ele disse também que no momento em que viu as radiografias percebeu que estava ali para operar a coluna de um dos Outros e exigiu saber quem seria. right|thumb|Jack na sala de cirurgias da [[Hidra.]] Sem saber a resposta, Jack blefou com Ben, perguntando a ele sobre os sintomas associados com o tumor. Sua suspeita estava certa e Ben confrontou Juliet sobre o assunto durante o funeral de Colleen. Ben soube que teria sido examinado por Jack (que apenas perguntou educadamente sobre as radiografias). Depois, Ben disse a Jack que tinha todo um plano para desestruturá-lo e fazer com que ele quisesse salvá-lo, mas tudo mudou quando Jack soube do trabalho que os Outros queriam que ele fizesse. Depois, Juliet passou uma mensagem a Jack através de uma fita de vídeo dizendo que Ben era um mentiroso, perigoso e que muitos dos Outros queria ele morto. Ela sugeriu que ele matasse Ben enquanto estivesse em cirurgia e prometeu protegê-lo. Quando Ben voltou a perguntar a Jack sobre a cirurgia, o médico perguntou sobre a sala de operações e o equipamento, dizendo depois que não a faria por não confiar em Ben ou nos Outros. Quando Ben expressou desapontamento por sua decisão, Jack retrucou que ele não ficaria desapontado por muito tempo. Juliet levou Kate até o médico e ela disse que os Outros iriam matar Sawyer se ele não fizesse a operação. Depois, ele escutou uma voz pelo interfone dizendo que ele deveria tentar a porta. Estava destrancada e Jack pôde abri-la e sair. Ele pegou uma pistola e no caminho da saída passou pela sala de segurança onde viu Sawyer e Kate dormindo juntos. Ben confrontou Jack, e ele chateado lhe deu a arma dizendo que o líder dos Outros seria operado na manhã seguinte. O médico forçou Ben mais uma vez a dar sua palavra e ele concordou. No dia seguinte, Jack começou a cirurgia, mas fez uma cisão do rim de Ben de propósito. Ele disse aos Outros que Ben morreria se ele não corrigisse o erro e exigiu um rádio. Ele forçou Pickett, que estava a ponto de executar Sawyer, a dar o seu rádio a Kate. Jack disse que ela tinha uma hora para fugir, e que deveria repetir a história que ele lhe contou no dia do acidente quando estivesse a salvo. Kate se recusou a ir, mas Jack disse a ela para “correr”. Juliet comunicou o blefe de Jack e mandou outros “Outros” encontrarem Pickett e irem atrás dos prisioneiros em fuga e disse que os matassem se fosse necessário. Jack começou a falar sobre a mensagem que Juliet lhe deu em vídeo na frente de Tom e se Ben que estava meio acordado. O médico concordou em dar a Juliet três minutos em particular com Ben. Depois da conversa, Juliet disse a Jack par terminar a cirurgia e reparar o dano que fez em Ben, porque ela iria ajudar Kate e Sawyer a escapar. Jack terminou a cirurgia e escutou de Kate a história que pediu. Enquanto operava, cortou um artéria do paciente e usou a mesma técnica da história para salvar a vida do dele. Ele também disse a Kate para não voltar por ele. Mais tarde, Jack exigiu que Juliet lhe contasse o que Ben havia dito durante o tempo em que conversaram. Juliet confessou que estava na Ilha a 3 anos, 2 meses e 28 dias, e Ben promete que ela finalmente poderia voltar para casa se ajudasse Kate e Sawyer a fugir. Ela também disse que ele voltaria para a jaula até eu “eles” decidissem o que fazer com ele. left|thumb|Jack e Juliet em um momento emocionante. Depois disso, Jack foi transferido para a jaula de Sawyer e Juliet foi para o seu “aquário”. Ela lhe perguntou se ele poderia dar uma olhada nos pontos de Ben, que estavam infeccionando, mas ele se recusou a ajudá-lo. Naquela noite Isabel requeriu a presença de Jack dentro da Hidra para lhe perguntar sobre o desejo de Juliet de ver Ben morto. O médico mentiu em benefício de Juliet. Ele recebeu a visita de Alex, que lhe fez muitas perguntas e lhe contou sobre a pena de execução de Juliet. Jack, se lembrando que Juliet matou Danny para salvar Sawyer e Kate, pediu para visitar Ben. Na sala de operações, Jack explicou a situação para que ele abrandasse a sentença. Ben fez isso, mas mandou que ela fosse marcada. Depois disso, Jack e Juliet se encontraram e ele tratou da ferida dela. O médico foi levado para a costa da ilha de A Hidra, onde voltaria com os Outros para A Vila. Jack parecia muito bem adaptado à sua nova vida na A Vila dos Outros quando Sayid, Locke, Kate e Rousseau o viram jogando futebol americano animadamente com Tom. Ele foi abordado por Juliet que foi com ele até o encontro de Ben, enquanto Kate, Sayid e Locke observavam. Mais tarde, ele foi para uma casa na Vila dos Outros e estava sentado distraidamente, tocando piano, quando olhou para trás e viu Kate. Ela disse que tinha ido resgatá-lo e ele pediu que ela fosse logo embora pois estava sendo vigiado. right|thumb|Jack se despedindo de Kate antes do submarino explodir. Na seqüência, membros dos Outros entraram na casa com Sayid refém e renderam Kate, obrigando que ela dissesse quem mais estava com eles. Ela chamava por Jack que apenas disse para que ela fizesse o que eles estavam pedindo. Mais tarde, ele foi levado até o local onde Kate estava sendo mantida. Numa conversa emocionada, ele explicou que tinha feito um trato com os Outros pra que eles o deixassem ir para casa e que assim teria mais chance de voltar para tentar resgatá-los. Pouco depois de Juliet interromper o momento dos dois, Jack deixou claro que não gostou de Kate ter voltado para buscá-lo, mas que ele voltaria por ela. Preocupado, ele foi até a casa de Ben para pedir que ele soltasse seus amigos, depois que ele partisse. O líder do Outros concordou cinicamente, pois já sabia o que ia acontecer. Ao chegar no local da partida, Jack ficou assustado ao ver Locke que logo lhe disse que sentia muito. Logo depois de Jack perguntar o porquê, o submarino explodiu, acabando com as únicas chances do médico deixar a Ilha. left|thumb|Jack voltando ao acampamento na praia. Quando os Outros decidiram sair repentinamente de sua Vila graças à explosão causada por Locke, Jack e Sayid fora deixados para trás. Kate e Juliet foram deixadas no meio da floresta, mas voltaram para buscá-los. Kate encontrou Jack caído em sua casa, com toda a mobília jogada no chão, como se tivesse havido uma luta. Kate acordou Jack e os dois conversaram. Jack logo perguntou se Juliet também foi com eles e Kate diz que não. Kate pediu desculpas, por tudo, por ter voltado quando ele havia dito que não era para voltar e por ter estragado a chance dele de sair da ilha. Jack resolveu que eles deveriam voltar ao acampamento e ficou feliz ao ver Juliet bem. Quando eles começaram o caminho de a volta, Sayid disse que Juliet não iria com eles, mas Jack a defendeu, dizendo que ela iria sim, pois também havia sido deixada para trás. Jack surpreendeu Sayid questionando Juliet sobre seu passado com os Outros e o repreendeu, dizendo que ela só falaria quando se sentisse preparada, pois estava sobre a proteção dele. Ao voltar para o acampamento, Jack foi recepcionado efusivamente pelos sobreviventes e até ganhou um abraço de Sawyer. Ele se reuniu com os sobreviventes para explicar-lhes a presença de Juliet e pediu que eles tivessem paciência. Logo, Claire começou a passar mal e ele foi acudí-la. Depois, ele foi abordado por Juliet que disse poder ajudar a mãe de Aaron pois sabia qual era o problema. right|thumb|Jack jantando com Juliet no acampamento. Quando a médica voltou, perguntou se ela tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, pois se errasse, não poderia mais defendê-la. Foi conversar com Juliet na praia para oferecer-lhe cobertores e dizer que Claire estava bem. Ele também disse que os sobreviventes tinham concordado em deixar que ela acampasse na praia. Jack estava em sua tenda quando Desmond se aproximou e pediu emprestado seu kit de primeiros socorros alegando que tinha torcido o tornozelo. Desconfiado, o médico entregou o kit, mas pediu que ele fosse logo devolvido. À noite, Jack vai até a cozinha improvisada dos sobreviventes e lá encontra Kate que puxa conversa, mais ele não lhe dá muita atenção. Pede uma colher, deseja boa noite e se afasta. Ao juntar a louça para lavar, a Sardenta vê o médico jantando animadamente com Juliet. No dia seguinte, a médica dos Outros ajudava Jack a construir alguma coisa. Ele perguntou onde ela tinha aprendido a manejar o martelo e ela respondeu que seu pai havia ensinado. Jack então disse que seu pai só tinha lhe ensinado a beber. Logo, Sawyer se aproximou e convidou o médico para uma partida de ping-pong. Os dois jogavam animadamente e Jack acabou dizendo que na noite anterior tinha jantado com Juliet e não com Kate. left|thumb|Jack e Sawyer jogando pingue-pongue. Sun estava trabalhando em sua horta quando Jack se aproximou e começou a fazer perguntas sobre sua gravidez. Quis saber se ela estava tendo enjôos e sangramentos. Sun pareceu um tanto desconfiada e o médico explicou que, agora que já que estava de volta, só queria saber se ela estava bem e a coreana apenas agradeceu. Jack surpreendeu Charlie pegando suprimentos na cozinha improvisada dos sobreviventes e perguntou aonde ele, Desmond, Hurley e Jin tinham ido na noite anterior. Nervoso, o músico respondeu que eles tinham ido acampar e o médico disse que gostaria de ser chamado para a próxima “expedição”. Mais tarde, enquanto comia com Juliet, Kate se aproximou e pediu para falar com ele em particular, mas o médico disse que fosse o que fosse, deveria falar na frente da médica. Nervosa, Kate contou o que tinha descoberto sobre Naomi e disse que os outros não tinham contado a ele porque não lhe tinham mais confiança. Jack pareceu não dar importância e perguntou como a pára-quedista podia se comunicar com o mundo exterior e saiu apressado. Juliet perguntou se eles “não deviam contar a Kate”, mas Jack disse que ainda não era a hora e se afastou. right|thumb|Jack contando aos sobreviventes que já sabia do plano de Juliet. Durante a noite, os sobreviventes estavam discutindo sobre a confiabilidade de Jack, depois de tomarem conhecimento sobre as revelações de Naomi. Sayid voltou a afirmar que ele não era confiável, já que tinha passado um tempo com os Outros e até tinha trago uma deles para junto do grupo. Sun interferiu, dizendo que Jack nunca faria nada par ferí-los e que Juliet não era má pessoa. Ao ouvir isso, Sawyer tocou a gravação que a médica dos Outros havia feito contando a Ben sobre o bebê da coreana. Todos ficaram bastante assustados e nesse momento, Jack e Juliet apareceram. O médico perguntou como o golpista tinha conseguido o gravador e ouviu que não estava na posição de fazer perguntas. Juliet então pediu que Sawyer virasse a fita. Sawyer obedeceu meio a contragosto e ao apertar o play, todos puderam ouvir uma gravação onde Ben dizia que os Outros atacariam o acampamento em dois dias para seqüestrarem Sun e quem mais estivesse grávida. Juliet explicou que havia contado ao médico o que a estavam obrigando fazer na noite em que fez o ultra-som na coreana. Sayid então perguntou porque ele não tinha contado o que sabia e Jack respondeu que não tinha dito nada porque não havia decidido ainda o que fazer. Ainda... Jack liderava uma caminhada com alguns sobreviventes pela mata. Ele havia dito que tinha tido uma idéia para surpreender os Outros. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. left|thumb|Sayid e Jack conversando que já está na hora de irem embora. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. De volta ao acampamento, Jack ajudava Juliet e Rousseau na preparação de mais uma tenda explosiva e ao sair dela, foi abordado por Sayid que disse que eles precisavam tentar enviar um sinal de socorro através do Telefone via Satélite de Naomi, mas Juliet contou que Ben bloqueia qualquer tipo de sinal de transmissão através de uma escotilha submersa chamada Estação Espelho. Então, Sayid foi buscar um mapa e mostrou onde ficava a tal estação. Disse também que ele podia usar os cabos que saíam da praia para guiá-lo até a estação e desativá-la, mas Jack não concordou, nem com ele, nem com Charlie, que também se ofereceu para descer até lá; dizendo que era uma missão suicida e que eles tinham que se concentrar na chegada dos Outros. De repente, Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela mesma noite. O garoto contou tudo o que sabia para os sobreviventes e para Jack, que decidiu que todos iriam para a Torre de Rádio com Rousseau, mas três pessoas ficariam para atirar nas tendas e acionar a dinamite e Charlie iria com Desmond até a Nova Escotilha. Mais tarde, quando dava orientações a Bernard, que seria o segundo atirador, Jack pediu que Sayid guiasse os sobreviventes até a Torre de Rádio, mas ele disse que quem faria isso seria o médico e pediu que começasse a agir como um verdadeiro líder. Na praia, todos se preparavam para deixar o acampamento, incluindo Jack, que quis saber se o terceiro atirador já havia sido encontrado. Ele cumprimentou Kate meio sem jeito e os dois disseram: “Lá vamos nós de novo!”. Depois da Ilha Sometime later, Jack gets off the Island under unknown circumstances. Post-island life has driven Jack into a deep depression, and he spends most of his spare time drinking, examining maps and geography books, and using the golden pass given to him by Oceanic Airlines to fly back and forth across the Pacific Ocean, hoping one of the planes he gets onto will crash, returning him to the Island. One night, while flying back to L.A., Jack reads a newspaper article that sparks him to call Kate (who has also gotten off the Island) after he lands. Kate doesn't answer, and Jack contemplates suicide by leaping from a bridge near L.A. At that moment, a young woman, distracted by the sight of Jack about to jump, crashes her car on the bridge, and Jack is forced to postpone his suicide attempt and rescue the passengers. Later, after successfully rescuing the family that crashed, Jack is visited by Sarah (now pregnant and re-married). She makes sure that Jack is okay, then leaves, noting that she only came because she was still Jack's emergency contact. Jack asks for a ride home, but Sarah explains that it would be "inappropriate" for them to ride in the same car. An obviously unwell Jack asks Dr. Hamill to allow him to perform the surgery on the survivor of the car crash, who has suffered a spinal injury, but Dr. Hamill refuses, telling Jack he has earned a rest, calling him "a hero twice over." A neglected Jack continues to try and reach Kate over the phone, and as his depression worsens, he starts abusing prescription drugs. He visits a funeral home somewhere in LA, where an unknown person lies dead in a casket. Seeing no one else there, Jack asks the mortician if he has missed the funeral, but the mortician explains there was no funeral; there was only a viewing, and Jack was the only who came. When asked whether he was friend or family to the deceased, Jack replies "neither." After failing to get more painkillers by impersonating his father at a pharmacy, Jack starts stealing drugs from the hospital. Dr. Hamill confronts Jack about his problems, and Jack lashes back, asking him to go find Jack's father and see which of them is more drunk. Finally, Jack manages to reach Kate and asks to meet with her. "You know where," he says. Jack drives to the airport moments before Kate arrives. Kate remarks on his saving deed at the bridge, but soon expresses her reluctance to be there. Jack shows Kate the article he saw in the paper and then tells her what his life has been like since leaving the Island. Kate explains that she has to leave and return to "him" and begins to walk away. Jack then begins shouting that they "need to go back", but Kate leaves nonetheless . Nome * Jack é de origem hebraica e significa Deus é Bondoso. * Shephard é de origem anglo-saxônica e significa Pastor. Curiosidades * Jack tem a uma posição socialista em contraste com os outros sobreviventes, em termos econômicos. Sawyer pensa de modo oposto (capitalista). * Como líder, Jack usou de muitos meios para proteger os sobreviventes. Isso inclui a concordância com a tortura de Sawyer (quem ele acreditava ter os remédios para a asma de Shannon), a emboscada para Ethan Rom e o fato de arriscar a vida de Ben para tornar possível a fuga de seus amigos.Ele aparentemente aprendeu alguns golpes com Sawyer e os colocou em prática com os Outros. * Aprendeu a jogar vários tipo de carteado em Phuket, Tailândia. * Teve algumas aulas de vôo. * Tem uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo cuja tradução significa “ Falcão no extenso céu” ou “ Águias rasgando o céu”. De acordo com “Stranger in a Strange Land “, a tradução literal é “Ele anda no meio de nós mas não é um de nós”. Achara disse que ele era um líder, mas que isso o fazia ficar solitário e nervoso. * Sua outra tatuagem em seu antebraço esquerdo parece ser um grande número 5 com uma espécie de bússola ao redor. O número pode representar o tempo em que ele se permite ficar com medo, somente cinco segundos. * Usou uma caneta para completar palavras cruzadas – uma prática rara até entre os mais entusiastas, talvez para mostrar sua confiança/inteligência. * O personagem de Jack como líder dos sobreviventes, seria morto no primeiro episódio pelo Sistema de Segurança, e Kate tomaria a liderança. Mas os executivos da ABC convenceram os produtores a deixá-lo vivo. Eles argumentaram que matá-lo geraria uma sensação de traição e raiva na audiência. Então o Piloto do avião foi criado e morto ao invés de Jack. Matthew Fox fez um Jack tão amável, racional e nobre que apenas solidificou a sua importância e sobrevivência na série. * Michael Keaton era o ator que originalmente interpretaria Jack, mas ele desistiu quando soube que o personagem morreria no primeiro episódio e seria encontrado em uma árvore por Kate e Charlie no fim do primeiro episódio. Mas como ele queria apenas fazer uma participação especial, os produtores não refizeram o convite após modificar a história do personagem. * Os primeiros episódios da 1°, 2° e 3° temporadas apresentam flashbacks de Jack. * Jack é um nome de origem inglesa. Baseado em John (Hebraico) "o Lorde da graciosidade", ou Jacques, forma francesa para Jacó (Hebraico) "aquele de derruba". Perguntas sem respostas * O que Jack fez com as pedras (preta e branca) que encontrou junto aos corpos de Adão e Eva? * O que realmente aconteceu com Jack no período em que ele ficou na Vila dos Outros? Veja também *Tatuagem do Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack